


Sanitised

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker must ensure the ARC remains secret after Sarah's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanitised

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sanitised  
> Character: Hilary Becker  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Becker must ensure the ARC remains secret after Sarah's death.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Sarah Page.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

While Lester was notifying Sarah's sister of her death, Becker was despatched to Sarah's apartment. He went alone, unwilling to have a whole team trampling through her private space. It was a necessary violation, for security reasons, but that didn't stop him feeling like an intruder.

He secured her laptop, to be taken back to the ARC, along with an A4 pad containing scribbled notes about anomalies. In her wardrobe he found a large shoebox filled with theatre tickets, photographs and cards. There was one from her sister congratulating her on her 'boring' new government job. That was his undoing.


End file.
